


Dirty Deeds

by YouKnowMeAsJ



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKnowMeAsJ/pseuds/YouKnowMeAsJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointless, plotless, pornographic palaver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a little ficlet for my [Props](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5654356/chapters/13963675) series. But in order to keep the series clean, I had to leave out the smut. And it seemed like a really mean thing to do, 'cause, I mean, he went all the way to England and then he doesn't even get laid... Not cool, man.
> 
> In case you don't feel like reading my ficlet, Jack shows up in London, but falls asleep fully dressed in Phryne's bed before any hanky panky can ensue (it was totally gonna ensue, though). This is what happened right after that.
> 
> Oh, and Phryne put in her diaphragm before Jack fell asleep, which is why she doesn't do it here. SAFE SEX IS SEXY SEX, KIDS!! 
> 
> Chapter 1 of at least 2, depending on the dirtiness of my mind.

Jack woke up some time later, confused both by the softness of his surroundings, and by the fact that the bed wasn’t moving. The room was lit by the moon streaming in through the veil curtains. He could see that Phryne slept beside him. They were both on their sides, facing each other. His arm was draped loosely over her waist, and she had one hand tucked under her chin and grasped his shirt tightly with the other, as if he were trying to get away.

 

He gently pried her fingers open, carefully sliding out of the bed and heading for the bathroom. He came back just in time to see Phryne pop up from under the covers and call his name in a distressed tone. He crossed over to her in two long strides and knelt on the bed to kiss her cheek.

 

“I’m right here. I just got up for a second”

 

She smiled sheepishly. “I thought it had all been a dream”. She wrapped her arms around his middle and tucked her head into his neck to smell him, the same way she had done when he arrived. He chuckled.

 

“Are you smelling me?”

 

“Mmm… I am. You smell delicious” She slowly kissed his neck up to his jaw. “I’ll bet you taste even better” she whispered, her breath hot against his ear.

 

Jack felt the familiar tickle in his cock that occurred whenever Phryne was around. For the first time since meeting her, he didn’t suppress it. “Well far be it from me to deny a lady”.

 

He turned his head to find her mouth and kissed her, tangling his tongue with hers while rucking her pajama shirt up so he could lay his hands against the soft skin of her belly. Phryne grabbed the shirt and pulled it over her head, leaning back and pulling him down on top of her while simultaneously opening her knees until he lay between them. While Jack sucked at her pulse point and licked at the hollow at the base of her throat, she worked on the buttons of his shirt. When she finally managed to drag it off his shoulders, along with his braces, he sat up to finish the job and take them both off, immediately removing his singlet too. When he came back down to kiss her, his chest hair rubbed against her sensitive nipples; the sensation made her moan, so he did it two more times, just to hear the sound again.

 

“You insufferable tease”, she gasped.

 

He chuckled low and dirty in her ear, before running his tongue around the shell and biting her lobe a little harder than a real gentleman would. She squirmed beneath him, arching her back in an attempt to get some friction between her legs. Once unleashed, Jack knew no mercy however, and he kept his beautiful arse in the air, too far away for her to get any results. Making a deliciously frustrated sound, Phryne reached between them to trace the outline of his cock with her fingertips, through his pants. He growled deep in his chest and grabbed both her arms to pin them above her head.

 

“Not yet” he panted. He stopped her complaints with a searing kiss, marking a trail down her neck with his tongue, lapping and sucking and nibbling his way to her chest. He attached his mouth to one nipple, carefully tracing it with the tip of his tongue, while using his hand to pinch and roll the other, until Phryne was writhing again. As soon as he released her hands to grab her breasts, she got back to business, reaching down to unfasten his pants. Once she managed the buttons and zipper, she snaked her hand inside his smalls to grab him, closing her slender fingers around his cock and pumping slowly, while teasing his slit with her thumb. Jack nearly choked on his mouthful of breast. He rested his forehead on her sternum.

 

“Stop. STOP. I’m begging you, stop”

 

She did, immediately. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“No, no you didn’t, not at all. That was wonderful” he whimpered. “That’s the problem, Phryne” he added in a firmer tone, after regaining a little of his self-control “Ladies first, if I am ever to live up to what you’re used to and spare us both from bitter disappointment” Without allowing her time for rebuttal, he resumed his attention to her nipples, which made her arch her back to give him better access. Slowly, maddeningly slowly, he worked his way down her torso, kissing her belly, stopping to poke his tongue in her bellybutton (“Remind me to see if I can drink whisky out of here”), until he finally, _finally_ , reached her pajama bottoms. He paused to give her a wicked smirk, and she could have killed him for stopping.

 

“What was it you said to that American woman?” He grabbed her by the hips and took the drawstring of her pants in his teeth. Without removing his eyes from hers, he pulled until the bow came undone. He then bit the edge of the fabric and pulled down, helping himself along with his hands and lifting Phryne’s arse to get the pants past her hips. He tossed them aside with a flourish.

 

“Cheater” she said brazenly, though her cheeks were flushed and she was panting. “You used your hands”

 

He looked down at her, with her tousled hair and her porcelain skin, lips and nipples swollen from his ministrations, bite marks on her neck, a pink flush spreading over her cheeks and chest, which rose and fell as she fought to catch her breath. Her eyes sparkled wickedly as she gave him a dirty smile and raised her hand to play with one of her nipples. Whatever cheeky retort he was going to toss back at her died in his throat, and he was rendered speechless by the sight of her, by the knowledge that he had done that to her, that he was allowed to do those things to her. “My God, Phryne” he breathed “You are mesmerizing”. He ran his hand over her without touching her skin, suddenly shy, after realizing the enormity of what was happening and how very likely it was that he would blunder so terribly that it would never happen again.

  
  
She gently maneuvered them until he was sitting up, resting on the pillows, and raised herself above him, throwing one leg over his thighs and kissing him deeply. “Jack?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Could I ever disappoint you here, in the bedroom?” She licked his ear the way he had done to her, and the sound he made told her it had the same effect.

 

“What are you talking about, Phryne. That’s ridiculous”, he managed to pant.

 

She kissed her way down his torso, stopping to lick his nipples (which turned out to be a bad idea, as he was ticklish there), and continuing unerringly towards her prize. “Why Jack? Why is it ridiculous?” His trousers were still open from earlier, and she grasped them while signaling for him to lift his hips. She pulled down his pants and smalls in one motion, slowly sliding them down his legs, uncovering miles and miles of beautiful corded muscle. When she got to his feet she pulled the whole mess off, along with his socks, and threw it off the side of the bed. “I’m waiting, Jack” she prompted, while admiring his strong legs and thick, bobbing cock. She slowly walked her fingers up his legs.

 

“Wh... why? Because it’s you…. oooh, your hands… it’s _you_ , Phryne. All you have to do is be here. That’s all it takes, for me”.

 

“What if I don’t want to make love?” Her fingers had reached his cock, and were occupying themselves in tickling his balls.

 

“Jesus _fuck_ , Phryne that feels so good” He closed his eyes and she took her hands off him completely; his eyes flew open. “Phryne?”

 

“What if I don’t want to make love, Jack?”

 

“Do you mean now?”

 

She laughed at the despair in his voice. “No, darling, not now. But one day I might not be in the mood” She resumed her attention to his balls, reaching out with her finger to touch the sensitive skin just behind them, while nibbling at his neck.

 

“Nnngggh… that’s fine Phryne. If you don’t want to, then we won’t… DEAR GOD, PHRYNE ” He bucked his hips helplessly as she wrapped her fingers around his cock for the second time, and she stopped his shouting by covering his mouth with hers. She pulled away to bend down and lick a stripe up his cock, very gently taking the head in her mouth and sucking softly.

 

“Nonononono, Phryne don’t. Dooon’t. I’ll be done too soon. It’ll all be over far too soon”

 

Phryne looked up at Jack and released her hold on him. She took him by the shoulders and straddled his lap, not putting her weight down completely, but rocking her hips to tease her own wetness all over his throbbing cock. He grabbed on to her hips and hung on for dear life.

 

“Jack, it can’t be over ‘too soon’. There is no established time limit. You don’t need to live up to anything. You’re here, Jack. In London, in my bed, between my legs. That’s all I want. It seemed like an impossible dream just a few hours ago”. She kissed him gently, ending the kiss by biting his bottom lip. “I don’t just want to be pleasured; I want us both to pleasure each other. I want to touch you” she reached between them and gave his cock a firm squeeze; he batted her hand away with a moan “and taste you” she licked his neck, past his jaw, to the spot just under his ear and bit it “and feel you. I want to make love to you for however long it lasts or doesn’t last. I want to make love to you however many times we can. And if we can’t do it at all, I still want you here. I want you under me and above me and beside me, whether we’re making love or not, because I _want_ you, but most of all I just want _you_ ”

 

He looked doubtful. “I don’t want to embarrass myself like a schoolboy and disappoint you, Phryne”

 

Still rolling her hips, she nudged his nose with hers. “Stop using that horrible word. It doesn’t apply here. Don’t you see I’m on edge just as much as you are? Your voice alone would be enough to take me over. We have to set a pace that works for both of us” she leaned in to whisper in his ear “And sometimes letting me suck you off _will_ work for both of us”.

 

He almost came right there, but managed to keep his composure, and pulled her to him, kissing the breath out of her lungs. He then picked her up and knelt on the bed, slamming her backwards onto the mattress while cupping the back of her head with his hand to soften the blow, covering her body with his.

 

“Alright?”

 

“Perfect, darling” she replied with glee, wrapping her legs around his waist.

  
He kissed her but only briefly, quickly moving on to her neck and chest, kissing his way down her stomach again. This time, there were no pants to stop him. Gently spreading her thighs with his large hands, he buried his face between them, poking her clit with his nose, and lapping up her juices with his tongue. She let out a cry of relief and grabbed at his hair.

 

“More. I need more, Jack. Harder. I… oh God, just like that. Oh God, Jack. _FUCK_ yes, Jaaack!”

 

He observed her carefully from between her legs, noting what made her keen and gasp and hiss with pleasure. Inserting first one, then two fingers into her cunt, he watched the way she arched her back and played with her nipples. Curling those same fingers inside of her, he noted the different textures of her passage, and how there seemed to be one certain spot that made her see stars. He gave her as much as she could take, but very soon she begged for release. He attached his mouth to her clit, sucking and gently scraping his teeth over the little appendage, until she screamed his name so loud, he was very glad her neighbors didn’t know who he was. He bit down hard on the fleshy part of her thigh, and rubbed the spot just above her clit while Phryne came down, carefully avoiding the sensitive nub, milking every last pleasurable shudder from her.

  
When her eyes could focus again, she pulled him up by the hair to kiss him deeply. He lay beside her and stroked her arm while she caught her breath. After a while, she laid her hand on his cheek.

 

“ _Now_ is it alright? May I please have you _now_?”

 

“Greedy woman” he chuckled, while rolling over to hover above her. She grabbed his cock and rubbed it outside her cunt, delighting in the way he gasped. Jack took her by the wrist and stilled her movements.

 

“Phryne, where did we leave your device?”

 

She smiled and kissed him. Nobody took care of her like Jack did. “It’s already in place, darling. All that’s missing is you”

 

He couldn’t refuse an invitation like that. Slowly, gently, he pushed his way inside of her, until his balls connected with her arse. He stopped, giving them both time to adjust. Phryne squeezed her inner muscles around him, and it was all he could do not to weep; she felt so deliciously filled, she wished it were a topic she could brag about to her friends. He lowered his forehead down to hers and felt their breath mingle as he rocked his hips against her, pulling out and pushing back in. They quickly found a rhythm here, as they did everywhere else. Phryne moved in time with him, meeting his thrusts with gusto. As their arousal climbed, they gained speed. Phryne scratched her nails down his back as he bit her shoulder; she whimpered into his neck when he reached between them and tapped on her clit in time to his thrusts. He was ramming into her by then, lost in the silky hot sensation of her cunt, feeling himself near his peak but not wanting to leave her behind, no matter what she said. When she screamed out her second orgasm of the night, squeezing his arse violently as she came, he roared into the pillow beside her head and spilled himself inside of her with one final, deepest thrust.

 

He tucked his face into her neck while he recovered, shaking; she swept the hair off his forehead with her fingers, whispering endearments in his ear as she ran her hands up and down his arms and back. When he could breathe again, he slipped out of her and took her in his arms, laying on his back with her head on his chest. Neither spoke for a while, until Phryne looked up at him.

 

“Alright, fine” she conceded with a pout “But next time I get to finish you off with my mouth”

 

Jack threw his head back and laughed. The sound startled them both, for it had been years since he had produced it and she had never heard it. Jack chuckled often, but he never laughed. As his rich, deep laughter rang around the room, she watched in rapture; the years fell away from his face and he looked like a young boy for a moment. She had never seen him look so happy. The fact that she was the cause for his joy made her feel closer to flying than actually being up in her plane.

 

“Oh Phryne” he finally managed to say “I’m not stupid enough to object to that”

 

She crawled up his chest to kiss him deeply, tasting herself on his tongue, feeling the stickiness of their sweaty bodies, loving the smell of sex that surrounded them both. She normally wanted her male companions out of the room as soon as possible, but tonight she relished every evidence of what she’d done with Jack, together. “We have a deal then. Although I may need a nap first; I’m feeling quite thoroughly ravished”

 

“Mmmm… as am I, Miss Fisher” Eyes already closing, Jack wrapped his arms around Phryne as she snuggled down to his shoulder. Flicking the blankets with his toe, he pulled them up to cover them both. “Comfy?” he asked.

 

She didn’t answer. She’d already fallen asleep.


	2. The next time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had a deal.

The next time Jack woke, it was to soft kisses on his shoulder. He stretched with his eyes closed, disturbing the kisser, and apologized by pulling her on top of him to lie against his chest. She resumed her kissing.

 

“Mmm… good morning. _Is_ it morning yet?” He opened his eyes to find the room was full of yellow sunlight, and Phryne’s mop of black hair was moving slowly down his torso. His morning erection twitched a greeting at her. She paused to lift her head and look up at him.

 

“Sleep well, my darling?”

 

“Not at all. I woke up in the middle of the night, only to be ravished by this fabulous brunette woman. Quite rude really. She didn’t even ask if I _wanted_ her hand down my pants”

 

She laughed and stretched up to kiss him. “I’m so sorry, Jack. Finishing schools really ought to teach a girl the polite way to ravish a man in the middle of the night”

 

He framed her face with both hands and looked at her very seriously. “We need to establish some rules. Rule number one: no matter what time it is, I always, _always_ want your hands down my pants” She laughed joyously and kissed him through his smile, before continuing her way down his chest with kisses. “What are you up to this morning?”

 

She raised her head again, with a dirty sparkle in her eye. “You’ll see. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll love it”

 

“Mmm… I love it already” he rumbled.

 

Phryne made relatively quick work of kissing her way down Jack’s stomach (though she did take the time to lick the oblique muscles that marked a V straight down to his groin). When she reached his cock, she paused to admire it. Fully erect, it pointed upwards, towards Jack’s stomach, the head swollen and already shiny with fluids, its veins and hardness reminding her of a marble statue. She closed her fingers around the base and gently brought it to her lips. She barely had time to open her mouth, however, when Jack’s hand closed over hers.

 

“Stop, stop, Phryne, stop”

 

She let go of his cock and sat up with a huff. “Not this again. We had a deal, Jack!” She crossed her arms over her chest indignantly.

 

He marveled that her anger was because he _hadn’t_ put his cock in her mouth. If his next life was spent as a dung beetle, he would consider it just payment for this moment. He sat up and quickly kissed her cheek.

 

“I know. And I’m a man of my word, Miss Fisher” He gathered a bunch of pillows and plumped them up, sitting against them and spreading his legs wide, with his knees bent, resting an arm on each one, his delicious cock standing at attention between them. “But I can’t see you if I’m lying down, and I want to watch”

 

She came forward to kiss the smirk off his face. “You filthy, filthy man”

 

“Oh, you have no idea. Now get to work before I flip you over and fuck you so hard you won’t remember what day it is” He tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth, and growled at her. Phryne would have creamed her knickers… had she been wearing any. She stared at him with an open mouth for a second, and saw the quick flash of doubt in his eyes. She moved to dispel it by kissing him wildly, a messy tangle of tongues and teeth, while she rubbed her chest against his and pulled his hair. The feeling of his cock trapped against her thigh as he squeezed her arse made her remember her initial purpose, and she bit his ear hard before getting back to the task at hand.  

 

Phryne bent back down over Jack’s crotch, licking her lips. Getting down on all fours, wiggling her arse in the air and locking eyes with him, she took his cock by the base again, closing her fingers tightly around it, and brought it to her lips. She ran the very tip of her tongue right underneath the head, all around. She then took it in her mouth, wetting it with her tongue in broad circular strokes. When she was satisfied with Jack’s panting, she sucked as much of the shaft as she could fit into her mouth, and using her hand to cover the rest. She released the whole thing to bob against Jack’s stomach and, placing her hands on his thighs for leverage, lowered herself to lick up and down his cock, nudging it with her nose and swirling her tongue around to get it wet on all sides. She then wrapped her hand around it and slowly pumped up and down, alternating between squeezing the shaft, and a touch so light he thought she’d let go completely. She did let go eventually, but only to take Jack’s cock in her mouth, as far back as it would go. She swallowed hard enough for him to feel it, while gently stroking his balls with one hand. He groaned deeply and she hummed, making him groan again.

 

Raising herself to kneel between his legs, Phryne took his shaft in her hand again, and began stroking it steadily. “Do you like this, Jack?”

 

“Mhhmmm..” was all he could articulate, while nodding.

 

“Good. I like it too. I like it very much” Spreading her knees apart a little, she brought her hand to her cunt, and started playing with her clit while running her forefinger along her folds. His eyes widened, and he sat up a little straighter to watch her, knuckles white from gripping the sheets, as her moaning and his mingled in the air. “Hand me those large cushions” she instructed.

 

He did as she asked, and she released him long enough to slide the cushions under his arse, so he was sitting on them. She then lay flat on her back between his legs, bending her knees and resuming masturbating for him. With her free hand she grabbed his cock and –in the extra space created by the cushions- threw her head all the way back and took his balls gently in her mouth.

 

Yelling out a violent curse, Jack reached out to grab Phryne’s breasts and tweak her nipples, making her moan, sending delicious vibrations through his groin. While he played with her breasts, she bucked her hips to insert first one, then two fingers into her cunt. He stretched a little further and rubbed her clit for her, as both of her hands were so pleasantly occupied. She let go of his cock to offer him her fingers; immediately taking her cue, he licked the palm of her hand and sucked three of her fingers into his mouth. She grabbed his cock again, stroking firmly while still sucking on his balls.

 

The sensation was too much for Jack, who could no longer keep track of what he was supposed to be doing. With a groan that came from the recesses of his soul, he lay back on the pillows and watched Phryne work, while trying to hold back his orgasm as long as possible. She turned her head and poked out her tongue, in order to lick the base of his shaft. Pulling on his cock, she managed to angle it downward a little, so she could cover more ground. She then nibbled very softly on the underside, licking her bites as if to soothe them. That did it.

 

“Phryne, be careful. I’m going to spill”, he shouted.

 

Faster than lightning, Phryne was on all fours again, one hand wrapped around Jack’s cock, the other teasing the skin just behind his balls. She nearly swallowed him whole, to massage him with her throat muscles, while making constant eye contact with him. With a shout of her name which turned into a series of whimpers, Jack came in Phryne’s mouth and watched with a mixture of arousal and astonishment as she swallowed every drop. When he was done, he flopped back upon the pillows. She licked his slit clean, and then gave it a tender little kiss. She looked up at Jack, who had his head thrown back, with his forearm covering his eyes. She chuckled and kissed his stomach, then his chest, and finally his chin. He opened his eyes and let out a long breath, taking her head in his hands and kissing her deeply, cleaning her tongue with his.

 

“God, you taste like me. I’ve never tasted myself before”, he muttered while running his tongue over her lips and pulling her hair to tilt her head back, so he could kiss her deeper.

 

“Never? Do you mean no one’s ever…”

 

“Not like that. That was the single most erotic thing I’ve ever seen. Please do it again as soon as possible”

 

She laughed, and nuzzled her nose with his. “I told you you’d love it” He let his head roll back and looped his arms around her waist, as she gently ran her teeth over his neck. Suddenly, Jack snapped his head forward.

 

“You didn’t come”

 

“What?”

 

“Just now. You were…” he shivered, his eyelids fluttered, and his breath hitched “…touching yourself, but you didn’t finish”

 

Phryne shrugged. “That’s alright, Jack. I don’t always have to…”

 

“Like hell you don’t”, he interrupted. He gathered her close, slid down to lie on the bed, and rolled over so he lay beside her. “As long as I’m in your bed, Phryne Fisher, you will never be left wanting. Now, sadly, I am in no fit state to fuck you senseless, like I offered earlier, but that doesn’t mean…” He bent his head to take her breast in his mouth, while sliding the palm of his hand down, from between her breasts to between her legs. He planted the heel of his hand against her clit, and curved two fingers inside her cunt, which was already so wet they slipped in automatically. Suckling on her nipple while rocking his hand back and forth, he listened to her moan and sigh while she hitched one leg over his, to open herself up and give him better access.

 

“Harder, Jack. I’m already very close”

 

He released her breast with a loud ‘pop’ and rumbled in her ear, deliberately dropping his voice an octave lower than normal, making her shiver. “Your wish is my command, Phryne”. Slipping an arm underneath her shoulders, he sat up with her, holding her against his chest, still stroking her cunt with his other hand.

 

“Nnnnngh… harder. HARDER!”

 

He pinched her nipple and made her scream, while removing the fingers that were inside of her, rubbing circles into her clit instead. Within seconds, she was digging her nails into his thighs and calling his name, while he bit her shoulder. When she’d had enough, he squeezed her thighs and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down so he could spoon her. She turned her head and kissed him sloppily.

 

“Mmm… lovely”, she pronounced.

 

“Yes, you are”, he replied, while snuggling his spent cock between her butt cheeks and kissing her hair.

 

She smiled; they cuddled. It was bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thanks for supporting my smut. It gets hard to write sometimes, because I think nobody's going to want to read it, considering some of the wonderful Phracking talent that's out there, and then you guys are all awesome and supportive and just... *squishes you all*


End file.
